Post Valentines Day Ship-Fics
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: Why celebrate your loved ones on just one day? I goofed up the schedule, but we'll explore the possible romantic relations of varying characters! Who will be shipped with who? Why don't you come find out! Rated T for mild language and sexual references.
1. Sunday: Take Me To Church

Day 1: Sunday

Take Me To Church (Roman/Cinder)

* * *

Roman was a very proud, self respecting man. Some might even go further to say that he was self centered and narcissistic. They wouldn't be wrong either. He was a master of his craft, and he knew that there few and fewer that could match his skill for theft. Though it was a deadly sin, Pride was without a doubt the best possible way to describe Roman Torchwick. It was this very pride that made many think that Roman would never take insult from others, or to be ordered around like a simple pawn.

Yet that's exactly what _she_ did to him. Something about her gave Roman pause, forcing him to reconsider his options in life. She was able to mock him without any rebuttal, command him as though he were a dog, and still he didn't hate her. Some would think that he feared her, but does Roman ever truly feel fear? Sure, he can recognize when his life is in danger, but never has he felt fear like most. He never lost his wit in a fit of panic, or become paralyzed with terror. No, that wasn't him at all. So, it stood to reason that he didn't fear her. It was something else.

It had to be.

Only he really knew what it was that gave her the power that she held over him. She had long since seduced him, in spirit if not physically. He would never admit it to anyone, but he found that he was completely obsessed with her. He wanted to please her, give her what she wanted, and make her the happiest woman on the planet. She wanted dust? He could steal it. She wanted to wreak chaos in the city of Vale? He'd personally drive the train that would blast a hole in the city's defenses. There was nothing he wouldn't do in her name, no matter how dangerous it was to him. She was his god.

And he worshipped her thusly.

Roman stood in what he lovingly called his "office", which was really just a small room in the warehouse where they were stockpiling dust. Within rested only a single wooden desk with sheets of paper stacked high, each detailing specific plans and escape routes; just in case. The wall was made of barren, plain metal siding, say for directly behind the desk which had a map of Vale bolted to it. His work was very important to him, and even with his newfound obsession over her, he still made time to be productive. He had dust to steal, weapons to procure, and a recent demand forced him to start looking for a train that no one would notice when it went missing. The train was going to be especially tricky.

"Roman," came a calm, even, deadly, sexy voice from his left. Turning, he saw the living shrine that he prayed to; Cinder.

He could almost feel himself start to sweat. He was usually a calm, collected, debonair of a man, but when she was near he lost all of that. "I," he started, but accidentally stuttered. "I'm looking for your train."

"Good," she said as she approached, swaying her hips like she always did when she walked. _God damn those hips,_ he thought to himself. Whether he liked it or not, she had him enchanted in her seductive spell. She was a siren, and everything she did was her song. Roman just happened to be the one to hear her music when she approached him about work all those months ago. "We're proceeding as scheduled then?"

Roman gave a short laugh in response. "We are...uh, _slightly_ behind. It's taking a lot of effort to control those animals from the White Fang."

Cinder smiled. "I've seen your portfolio, Roman. I have every confidence that you can pull it off." She was now standing next to him; close enough that he could smell her. She carried a gentle, yet still somehow strong fragrance that was similar to cinnamon, which burned Roman's nose ever so slightly. It was an odor that he relished and thoroughly enjoyed. Her amber eyes shone menacingly to most, but he saw only golden gems that, like any treasure, captivated his thieving heart. Reaching up with her hand, she stroked Roman's cheek gently. "I'm sure you'll do just fine," she said.

Roman gulped unintentionally, taking a half step back until he realized that he had run into the desk. His hands rested on the surface of the desk behind him, and his heart rate raced faster and faster by the second. He gave her a nervous smile in return. "I'll do my best." She had done it again without putting forth any effort; she had seduced him through and through.

And she knew it. Emerald, the young thief who served Cinder, didn't see a use for Roman. Mercury himself butted heads with the older man on a regular basis, and he also deemed the senior rogue as an unnecessary addition to their plans. But not Cinder. No, she found that a man like Roman was exactly what she needed. Without any real effort on her part, she had turned this man into her unquestioning, unbelievably loyal servant. And what did it take? A few sways of her hips, a few coy and sensual glances, and a few low whispers in his ear were all it took to get him to open his mind to their concepts. Only a few short conversations and planning sessions later, during which she frequently revisited the sensual and seductive tactics, he had given himself body and soul to this woman.

She smiled, aware of just how heartless she was to take this man's genuine infatuation and turn it inward on itself. Maybe when all was said and done she'd take him to bed as a reward. She certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. After all, he was a dashingly handsome man, and he certainly had a taste for fashion and class. It'd be a reward for both of them; her for being so patient and tactful with her plans, and he for being so undeniably loyal. She almost felt bad that their plans involved getting him arrested at some point.

Almost.

Biting her lower lip to further instigate his passion for her, she looked deeply into his eyes before taking a step back. "We're drawing closer to the next phase, Roman. I trust you won't disappoint when the time comes."

Roman flashed his most daring smile that he could muster before taking a suave step forward, replying with, "But of course. Like I said when you first came to me about this job; I'm your man." _And I will be no one else's man_, he thought to himself.

Cinder smiled. "Good. This is goodbye for now, Roman. Emerald, Mercury, and I will infiltrate Beacon on the morrow. You're to take as many White Fang recruits as you can to the tunnel once you find our train."

"Oh, I'll find that train," he quickly stated. "You can take that to the bank."

"I know." She started to turn and leave when an idea came to mind. One final push to seal the deal once and for all was needed. She needed to know for a fact that Roman would never betray her, and she now knew how. She stepped forward and leaned closely into his face. "I know," she repeated before she planted her lips onto his. Roman was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but his shock quickly melted away as his passion took control and he returned the kiss in earnest. Slowly, they parted from each other, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips from a distance. "There's more where that came from should we succeed," she teased. Turning, she exited the room in a slow, even manner, sashaying towards the door with her hips swaying this way and that.

Roman stood with a reddened face, dumbfounded. _There's more where that came from,_ she had said. He smiled and produced a cigar from his coat pocket. Lighting up, he pulled out his phone and made a few phone calls. He had a train to find.

* * *

_Song: Take Me To Church - Hozier_

**Author's Note**

So, I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day, but missed it because I was too busy writing the latest chapter of Witch Hunter Ruby ALL DAY! So, I decided to redeem myself over the course of the coming week. Every day, from today (Sunday, February 15, 2015) until Saturday, February 21, 2015, I will post a short, one shot featuring a different pairing of my own choosing. I call it the Post Valentine's Day Ship-fic Week! And, yes, I am still using songs. I wish I'd never done for The Longest Night, because now I can't get away from wanting to use song titles as chapters.

Anyway, here we have Roman x Cinder, a pairing that I have never explored before. This is how I imagine their relationship would be: Roman would be seduced by Cinder, but Cinder would be exploiting his affection for her own gain. That bitch!

Fun Fact: I heard that the winter storm that's about to hit me here in Tennessee is called Octavia. It needs more My Little Pony jokes! (Sorry...I'm a brony. Have been since 2011.)

Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and tune in tomorrow for another Ship-fic!

Till next time!


	2. Monday: Love Like Winter

Day 2: Monday

Love Like Winter (Ruby/Weiss)

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Blake muttered as she shivered under her thick winter coat, cupping her mitten covered hands over her mouth in an attempt to warm them up.

Weiss gave Blake a weak smile. "I guess you're feline instincts don't much care for the cold," she stated teasingly, dressed in similar attire, complete with a hiking backpack on her back.

"That's racist," Blake retorted.

Ruby was wearing equally thick winter clothes under her cloak, chuckling lightly at Blake. "C'mon, Blake. We're having fun, aren't we?"

Yang grinned widely, and was the only one who attire was not that much different than normal. She wore a thicker scarf around her neck and thigh high socks to cover her legs, but was otherwise indifferent to the snowy, icy weather around them. "Yeah! Besides, if you really want to blame anyone, blame Weiss!"

"Hey!" the heiress retaliated. "It's not my fault that I can afford to take us all skiing! I just thought that we could all use a break from Beacon during our vacation!"

Blake's shivering intensified for a moment. "And you never thought about going to a beach or something?"

Yang chuckled. "Well, she is the Ice Queen, so maybe she feels more at home on a snowy mountain." She turned to Weiss and flashed a teasing grin. "That about right, Elsa?"

Weiss growled. "Yang, I swear to God, one more _Frozen_ joke about me and I'll make sure your body temperature hits Absolute Zero!"

The blonde grinned ever wider. "Nah, don't you see what I'm wearing? The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Weiss huffed angrily before she grabbed Ruby's hood and starting dragging her away in the direction of the ski lifts. "I think we should spend time with our partners. Let's go Ruby; Blake can take care of your sister."

Ruby chuckled nervously as she waved at her team mates. "Keep her out of trouble, Blake," she said to the faunus.

Blake simply shook her head before glancing over to Yang. "Sup~!" Yang said in a pseudo seductive voice.

The young faunus simply rolled her eyes. "We're going back inside. I saw some cocoa mix in the cabinet." Mirroring Weiss's actions, Blake grabbed the blonde brawler by the scarf and dragged her to their rented cabin, fully unprepared for what the day was eventually going to bring them.

* * *

"Weiss," Ruby said with a nervous, almost frightened voice. "I think we went too far up the mountain."

"Nonsense," the heiress replied. "I want to enjoy myself, and I say that this is how I do it."

"But...we're on the expert course."

"Of course. Do you think that just because I focus so much time training to be a huntress that I'd neglect my other interests? I'll have you know that I am a top notch skier."

Ruby nodded. "I-I'm sure you are, Weiss. But..."

"But what?"

"I...uh, I've never gone skiing before. Don't you think that this might be a bit too much for me to handle?"

Weiss froze in her tracks and turned to face Ruby with a concerned look on her face. "You've never skied before?" Ruby shook her head. Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I wish you'd have said something sooner." She put a gentle, reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Let's head back to the lift then. We'll get off near the beginner course and start teaching you how to properly enjoy a snow covered mountain."

Ruby nodded, but when she turned she saw that the lift was quite a distance away. It was rare that Ruby ever expressed a lazy side, but today would be that day. "N-no, I guess I'll try this course," she said, giving Weiss pause.

She stared at Ruby, worried. "Are you sure? It'll be really difficult. Probably too difficult, even."

Ruby flashed an award winning smile. "Trial by fire!" she declared. "Or, I guess 'ice' in this case."

Weiss continued to stare at her friend and leader with concerned eyes before she shrugged. "Try to go slow, okay? I'll stay nearby just in case you hurt yourself." With that, she went about to fastening Ruby's skis to her feet before working on her own. Standing up, she placed her ski poles into her hands and made sure Ruby had hers. "It's not too late to change your mind, Ruby."

Ruby was scared and nervous, but also excited. "Let's go!"

Weiss nodded with a small, happy smile. "Alright!" Pushing off with their poles, the two slowly began their descent down the frosty mountainside. Just as Weiss had instructed, Ruby maintained a slow, steady pace alongside her white haired partner, who was kind enough to coach her regularly to make sure that she knew what she was doing. She learned relatively quickly for someone who had never skied before, and she gradually began to speed up and take sharper turns. "Ruby," Weiss cautioned. "Slow down. You're getting too far ahead of me."

"Don't worry," Ruby declared happily. "I got this! Check this out!" Ruby saw a small ramp of snow and leapt off of it, spinning around completely before landing again; Weiss's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah!" the brunette seemed to cheer.

In that moment of lapsed attention, however, she failed to notice a large, jagged rock drawing nearer and nearer. "Ruby!" Weiss yelled, pushing off faster and faster to catch up. She even implemented the aid of her glyphs to propel herself forward to try and save her team mate.

Ruby looked ahead a moment too late and saw the rocks coming upon her. "Uh oh," she muttered, fully aware that she couldn't avoid the hazard.

At the last second, Weiss launched herself with her glyph once more and almost tackled Ruby, shoving her out of her collision course. Ruby became unattached to her skis as she toppled over and rolled down the hill quite a ways. As she began her tumble, which involved hitting several smaller rocks that cut and bruised her skin, she heard a loud, cracking thus, followed by a scream of agony that came from Weiss. Upon hearing the sound of pain from her team mate, Ruby began to level her tumble and finally caught herself.

Looking up to see if Weiss was okay, she could hear the heiress's cry echo off of the mountain face, but couldn't see her behind the rock. The snow higher up began to crack and fall off in sheets towards them; her cry started an avalanche. Struck by fear, Ruby stared in awe at the oncoming wall of snow. Somehow, over the roar of ice and snow that rocketed toward her, she managed to hear Weiss call out to her in a pained, strained voice, "Ruby!"

Putting all of her thoughts on hold, Ruby forced her body to ignore any pain that may have been in her system as she activated her semblance. Running, and slightly sliding, through the snow, she reached the rock where Weiss had clearly been injured. A large bloodstain soiled her left sleeve, and the heiress watched the avalanche with horror in her eyes. Ruby knelt down and picked her up bridal style. "Come on," she said in an easing, calming tone. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't outrun that," Weiss said.

"I can try!" Without any chance for Weiss to give her thoughts on the matter, Ruby activated her semblance again and hoofed it as fast as she could down the mountain. They seemed to be making great time. The problem arose when Ruby noticed that she was forcing her speed for too long, and she knew that any second now she would tear a muscle in her leg, or worse.

She had to think quickly to find a way out of their predicament when Weiss's right arm raised slightly. "There," she said. Turning her head, she saw that Weiss was pointing at a nearby cave. Not giving herself time to have a second thought, Ruby adjusted her trajectory towards the cave while the avalanche sped closer and closer.

_Must go faster,_ Ruby thought wildly. _Must go faster!_ Her body was screaming in protest as she began to push her limits even further than she had ever done before. While Ruby forced the image of the oncoming snow out of her mind, Weiss stared at it in awe and terror, and she silently began to pray that they would make it to the cave in time. Time was running out as the wall of ice and snow rushed closer and closer, and the sound became more and more deafening as it approached.

Ruby smiled widely as she approached the entrance to the cave; they were going to make it. Just as soon as they crossed the threshold, however, she felt a mind numbing, disgusting _rip_ come from her right thigh. "Aagh!" she screamed as she stumbled, Weiss still in her arms. She forced herself to keep her footing as she made it deeper into the cave. Behind them the avalanche rushed by them, blocking the entrance and shrouding them in a pitch black darkness. Weiss couldn't see, but she felt Ruby spin around just before she fell to the ground; she made sure that she wouldn't land on the heiress.

A rough thud later, the two girls found themselves on the floor of a dark cave, each of them panting and grinding their teeth to fight off their own injuries. Weiss tried to block the pain out of her mind as she used her right hand to reach into her backpack and produced a flashlight. _Thank goodness for that _what if_ train of thought_, the mentally noted as she clicked the button and shined it on her team mate.

Ruby was covered in scratches and bruised from their initial tumble outside, but now she was balled up and clutching her right leg. "Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay?"

Ruby shook her head. "No," she said through gritted teeth. "I think I tore a muscle." Ruby sat up, clearly not concerning herself too much about her own injury. "How about you?"

Weiss winced as a wave of pain washed through her arm. She shined the light on her own injury, and Ruby shuddered at the sight; the gash in Weiss's arm went straight to the bone, which had been fractured as well. Weiss, in spite of her pain, started to laugh at herself. "It's broken," she said between her laughing fits.

Ruby arched an eyebrow at her partner. "What's so funny?"

Weiss shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she said before another wave of laughter erupted from her. "I just can't help but laugh right now."

Ruby wanted to be confused, but she found herself slowly starting to grin before she also erupted into laughter. The two of them sat there for several minutes, cradling their injuries as they laughed at their predicament, yet neither of them truly found the situation humorous.

Once they settled down, Ruby scooted over to Weiss and retrived the flashlight to investigate the heiress's wound. "No," Weiss said in protest. "I already know my arm is broken, but what about your leg!"

Ruby shook her head. "My leg is injured internally, Weiss. There's nothing we can do about it here. Your arm, however, is exposed." She shined the light and leaned in to get a better look. "Weiss, I can see the bone."

Weiss frowned and leaned back against the rock wall of the cave, suddenly refusing to look at her injury; she looked as though she were going to throw up. "I didn't want to know that."

"What else do you have in the backpack?"

Weiss mulled it over. "Bottles of water, a couple of lunch sandwiches, a roll of paper towels..."

"Do you have anything that can be used as a disinfectant?"

Weiss thought for a moment. "Uh..." she went pale for a moment. "I have hand sanitizer." She met Ruby's eyes. "Please tell me you aren't going to use that to clean my wound."

"It's alcohol. It'll kill the bacteria and keep it from getting infected," Ruby said with a straight face. "Hey, we're already in a lot of pain, Weiss. We gotta do something, and that something is just going to have to hurt a little bit." Weiss leaned forward at Ruby's insistence, and the brunette slowly and carefully eased the backpack off of Weiss, careful not to touch her broken arm in the process. Digging through the back, Ruby found a small pocket knife. Opening the blade, she cut a long strip of cloth off of her cloak and set it aside before she returned to the bag and retrieved the small bottle of hand sanitizer. Ruby set it down and picked up the cloth again, twisting it so that it had a thick middle section. She leaned towards Weiss and presented her with the cloth. "Open up and bite down on this."

Weiss nodded timidly and did as she was told, biting down tightly on the cloth. Ruby opened the bottle and held it near the wound. "Ready?" she asked. Weiss grunted with another nod before she inhaled deeply. Not waiting for her partner to back out, Ruby poured as much of the hand sanitizer into the wound as she could. Weiss bit down even harder on the rag as the burning pain coursed through her system as the sanitizer touched every exposed nerve in the wound, releasing a loud, muffle cry of pain. Ruby used her fingers to gingerly move the liquid around a little bit before she opened a bottle of water to wash it out quickly. Moving as quickly as she could, she pulled out the paper towels and unrolled several to create a makeshift bandage. "There," she said once she tied the bandage tightly. "All done."

Weiss spat out the cloth and winced as she inhaled sharply at the pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Ruby. "I know I should be thanking you, but right now I just want to punch you right in the face," she said in an anger filled voice. "O~h, I never want to do that again!"

Ruby smiled and nodded, handing the now open bottle of water to Weiss for her to drink; the Heiress graciously accepted. "Yeah, I'd like to not ever have to do that again. Like, ever." Ruby looked around with the flashlight; the cave went a little further in, but ultimately it was a dead end. On the other side, a wall of ice and snow now blocked the entrance, and Ruby could tell that there was no easy way to get through it, especially now that both she and Weiss were seriously hurt. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon," she muttered. Retrieving her scroll from her pocket, she wasn't terribly surprised when she saw that she didn't have a signal. "We'd better get comfy."

Immediately, Weiss shivered from the cold air around them. "Well," she said. "We'd better stick close together to keep warm." Nodding, Ruby scooted a few more inches and rotated her body so that she was now leaning against the rock wall with Weiss, the two girls sitting shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the two girls were both shivering uncontrollably. Ruby had long since wrapped both herself and Weiss in her cloak, but they simply couldn't share their body heat with their current attire. They had eaten some of the lunch that was in Weiss's bag, but elected to save as much of it as possible for later, just in case they'd be in here for the long haul. They couldn't drink the water anymore, however, as it had recently turned mostly to ice. "O-o-oh, what I-I-I'd give to have Myr-r-rtenaster right now," Weiss said, her words stuttering through her clattering teeth.

Ruby nodded in agreement; with the heiress's rapier they'd be able to burn a hole in the wall of ice to escape, or at the very least start a fire to keep warm. "I-I-I have an i-i-idea," Ruby said. "B-but, you're n-not going to l-like it."

"W-what?"

"We need to g-get n-naked," Ruby said flatly.

Weiss's eyes shot wide. "I b-beg your pa-pardon?"

"O-our winter clothes are t-too thick. We can't sh-share our heat with each other a-as long as they're in th-the way." Weiss seemed to mull it over in her head; Ruby's logic was sound, but she really, _really_ didn't want to admit it. "Weiss, we're g-going to freeze if we d-don't."

"Well," Weiss began. "I g-guess you wouldn't have a-any ulterior motives." Ruby nodded, and she untied the fastener that held her cloak on before she and Weiss began to disrobe. "J-just don't look at me, okay?" she said as she faced away from Ruby, slowly removing her clothes.

Ruby chuckled softly. "Weiss, o-our bodies are going to be t-touching. I d-don't think now i-is the time to preserve y-your modesty." Once the two were disrobed, Ruby retrieved her cloak and donned it as a sort of blanket. Weiss's clothes were piled onto the floor of the cave, and Ruby patted them. "Lay d-down, and I'll wrap you in my cloak." Weiss nodded and lay down on her right side so as to keep weight off of her broken arm. Ruby came from behind her and lay down next to her; the two girl girls flinched nervously as their bodies came into direct contact. Ruby, as she said she would, threw her cloak over the two of them so that their skin wouldn't be exposed to the cold air, and the two felt an almost immediate change in temperature. Weiss hoped that the heat in her face came from the fact that they were slowly warming up, and not because she was blushing. "Better?" Ruby asked uncertainly.

Weiss nodded. "Much better." Ruby smiled, and slowly wrapped an arm around Weiss in an attempt to gather more warmth. "But we will never speak of this again when we get out, do you hear me?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Yeah, I hear you."

Weiss's mind was racing at light speed as the sensations her body was feeling all came rushing to her brain to be translated into thought, which resulted in an overload of stimulation. She could feel every detail in Ruby's body as their forms connected. She could feel the curvature in her chest, which is something she'd never, ever once thought about before because Ruby usually covered her chest in such thick layers of clothing that you couldn't tell what her size was, but now Weiss felt like she could make a ball park estimate on her friend's bust. She, naturally, tried very hard to force that train of thought from her head. She could also feel Ruby's surprisingly fit abs. Once again, this was a part of her team mate's body that she never got to see, so she never knew nor never thought to know what it would look or feel like, but now that she was in this situation she could tell that ruby was shockingly muscular for her small size. She didn't have huge, body builder abs, but they were still impressive. _She's probably more muscular than me and Blake_, Weiss thought, which immediately made her roll her eyes to think of. _Of course she! She carries that bestial hunk of metal that she so lovingly calls a weapon around!_

Weiss felt one more thing as well. This feeling wasn't natural as far as Weiss could tell, or at least not natural in the sense that it was supposed to feel this way. Simply put, it was _not_ supposed to feel the way it did. Ruby's thighs were touching and slightly rubbing up against her own legs in an attempt to create more heat, and Weiss felt the strangest thing from Ruby's right leg; a lump just under the skin. "Ruby," she started, noting that she had stopped stuttering from the cold now that she was warming up. "What am I feeling on your leg?"

"Hm?" Ruby moved a hand to feel for herself, clearly being unable to feel the misshaped flesh any other way because of her pain. After she accidentally touched Weiss's posterior, which the heiress graciously ignored, Ruby felt her own leg and went still for a moment as pain shot through her system. "I think," she said in a wince. "That might be my muscle."

"Oh," Weiss stated. "Oh, Ruby, we need to get that checked out as soon as possible!"

Ruby chuckled, trying to brush it off. "Sure, just call the doctor. He'll rush over and check it out."

"Ruby, I'm serious! That's a serious muscle injury! What if you can't walk on that leg ever again?"

"I...I...Uh, I dunno. Didn't think about that. Still, we can't exactly leave here and find a doctor." Ruby went quiet for a moment. "In fact, unless someone finds us soon, we may not get out of here at all."

Weiss's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Ruby's depressed voice. "Ruby, you can't think like that. We'll get out of here. We'll get my arm in a cast, get your leg fixed up, and we'll be on the next airship back to Beacon in time to finish our homework. I promise."

Ruby nodded, but didn't immediately reply. "Just in case," she said after a moment. "What if we don't get out of here?"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, please, stop being so..."

"I don't want to waste any time, Weiss. Especially if there's even the slightest chance that I'm not going to get out of this alive, I want to know that I did everything I could in life." Once again she went quiet, as if in deep thought. "And that means that I have at least one last thing do."

The heiress shook her head, trying her best not to absorb any of Ruby's doubt; it wasn't working. _What if we die here? In the cold with just the two of us?_ she found herself thinking.

Ruby giggled. "I realize that my saying this is going to be awkward on so many levels. Namely, the fact that we're both naked right now."

"I could live without the reminder, thank you," Weiss retorted.

"But," Ruby continued. "Can I just say that you are the nicest, most amazing, and most beautiful woman on the planet, Weiss?"

Weiss blushed heavily. "W-where is _this_ coming from, you dunce?"

"W-well, I don't want to regret not telling you how much I love you!" Ruby's eyes went wide and she put a hand over her mouth. Weiss's reaction was very similar to Ruby's. "I blurted that out, didn't I?"

Weiss blushed even more. "Y-yeah, I'd say that counts as blurting. And you left your tact somewhere in a dark corner, I believe."

"Oh, I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I always hoped that I'd be able to say that more smoothly, maybe surprise you with a gift and a date proposal or something. Hell, a vase full of roses even! Oh, stupid avalanche! Stupid cave! Stupid _Ruby_!" Ruby yelled near the end of this outburst, suddenly referring to herself in the third person.

Weiss forced herself to quickly organize her thoughts given the situation. Risking further pain and possible injury, she rotated her body so that she was facing Ruby; this had the unfortunate side effect of putting her broken arm beneath her weight.

Face to face with Ruby, the brunette blushed and looked away suddenly. "Uh, Weiss...I thought we, uh, _didn't_ want to see each others, uh...lady bits."

Weiss's face became slightly redder, but she shook her head. "One: Yeah, you could have gone about your confession a little better. Two: I'm the only one who's allowed to call you stupid, you dunce! Three: I-I'll show my lady bits if I want to!" _Probably shouldn't have said that. That was weird._ It got a laugh out of Ruby though, so it wasn't that bad. "And lastly..." Ruby sat there in anticipation. Glancing back at Weiss, she saw the heiress had broken into a smile. "I didn't say that I hated your affection."

Ruby spent about three seconds process information, and Weiss could have imagined a _ding_ like sound when the realization hit her leader. "So...does that mean that you, you know, also..."

Weiss interrupted her leader by planting a kiss on her lips. When the two parted, Ruby was left in a state of bliss. Weiss smiled and said, "As far as I'm concerned we might be dying in here. Live or die, I'm not wasting any opportunities." She quickly glanced down at her own body, as well as Ruby's, and added, "However, I would like to request that we don't go any further in our injured states. Let's save that for some other time."

Ruby nodded. "First base is good enough for me," she said before she planted another kiss on Weiss's lips.

Suddenly there came the sound of muffled grunts from the wall of ice and snow. Ruby and Weiss parted once again and turned their heads to see what the noise might have been. A minute later they saw yellow flashes of light beyond the snow, and the grunting got louder. "Oh, thank God," Weiss said. "I think we're saved!" She and Ruby shared a happy smile before they turned and continued to watch as the light got brighter and sound got louder still.

Finally, with one final, angry grunt, the snow came crashing down. In the cave's entrance stood Yang with Ember Celica equipped. She saw Ruby and Weiss and she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Blake! Blake we found them! You were right!" She came running in with Blake right behind her. She knelt next to the girls on the cave floor. "We were so worried about you when we saw the avalanche!"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "How did you guys find us?"

"We spent hours climbing the mountain searching. It was about to get dark and we would have been forced to give up, but Blake said she heard something in this direction, so I started melting snow to dig. And here we found you."

Weiss looked between Yang and Blake. "How did you hear us?" Blake simply responded by wiggling her cat ears.

"Well, enough dilly dallying! Let's go!" Yang grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and started to pick her up.

"Wah! Sis, wait! Don't move us!" she cried; it was too late.

Holding her sister bridal style, she noticed an odd color as the cloak that covered her dangled loosely; it was a pinkish, fleshy color. Arching her eyebrow, Yang looked to Weiss and got the answer she was looking for.

Weiss was left alone on the floor of the cave, laying on a bed of her own clothes, balled up to retain some semblance of warmth in her nude form. Weiss cursed the blonde. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Now could you _please_ turn around so I can get dressed!"

* * *

Several hours and explanations later, the four girls sat in a around a fireplace that was built into their cabin; it was one of the more expensive cabins. Weiss's left arm was covered in a white cast from the bicep down, and had three signatures written on it; one red, one black, and one yellow. Ruby's right leg was wrapped in a bandage; the hospital had rushed her into a corrective surgery to return her muscles to their proper locations, and said that as long as her Aura stayed strong she would be back to full strength in about a week or two; for now, she was crippled and walking on crutches.

The night had come, and soon the clock had struck midnight. Yang had long since turned in for the night, and Blake was about to follow. "Do you two need anything?" she asked Ruby and Weiss.

The two of which were sitting on a couch in front of the fire, sipping at cups of hot chocolate. "I think we're good," Ruby said. "Good night, Blake."

"Night." The cat faunus exited to her shared bedroom with Yang.

Ruby smiled and quietly leaned into Weiss's chest, laying comfortably against her love. "I think we're good," she repeated.

* * *

_Song: Love Like Winter- AFI_

**Author's Notes**

Firstly: This may be my favorite ship fic that I've ever written.

Secondly: GOD DAMN IT, OCTAVIA! So, Winter storm Octavia hit us yesterday, and knocked the power out repeatedly. I couldn't even write this friggin story, let alone upload it. So, I ventured to finish it today, as well as Tuesday's story, but it took me so long to write this one that I don't know if I'll be able to write two stories today! I'll be damned if that's going to stop me, and I'll try anyway!

But, most likely, this week of stories will be on a stupid one day late delay. Just pretend that today is Monday, please. Please!

Fun Fact: Me, my sister, and my nephew all bundled into the same bed last night to keep from freezing. Did you know that a five-year-old's body temperature will rise to nuclear like levels when they sleep? Because I sure as hell didn't! That kid had me sweating all night!

Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this story, if you'd be so kind.

Till next time! :D


	3. Tuesday: Too Shy

Day 3: Tuesday _(I know the schedule is screwed, just roll with it.)_

Too Shy (Coco/Velvet)

* * *

It happened again. Fox and Yatsuhashi were out in the town, so it stands to reason that they didn't know about their team mates current situation, otherwise they would be right here next to her. Coco herself didn't know anything had happened today, as she herself had been out and about talking to various professors about upcoming assignments for her team. She was a diligent leader, and she prided herself with taking care of her team in every way imaginable. So, when she returned to their home, which was one of the small apartments that upperclassmen have the option to live in, she was surprised to hear sobbing come from Velvet's room.

Coco paused in the entrance of their shared apartment, and she felt one part anger and one part concern for her friend and team mate. Setting down her bag on the kitchen table, she quickly removed her shoes before she marched down the hall and paused at the second door on the left. Scribbled adorably on a placard, complete with a little doodle of a rabbit, was Velvet's name, and behind this door was where the source of sobs came from. Coco sighed and inhaled, tapping gently on the door. "Velvet? Are you alright?"

The sobbing paused for just a moment, followed by a low sniffle. "I'm fine," she replied, her voice muffled by the door.

Coco didn't believe her for a second. She sighed again. _If this has anything to do with Cardin, I swear to God I will break that man's hands this time_. "I'm coming in," she said in a low whisper, just loud enough for Velvet to hear her. Opening the door, Coco stepped inside and saw the brown haired rabbit faunus sitting on her bed, her eyes red and bloodshot, streaming tears down her face. "Oh, sweetie," Coco said in a soothing voice, adopting a pet name to help Velvet feel at ease. She made her way to the girl and sat next to her on the bed before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Velvet looked away bashfully. "I-It's nothing," she said defensively.

Coco shook her head. "Sweetie, I know that good girls like you don't cry for no good reason. Please, I want to help. Tell me what's wrong."

"I said I'm fine."

"It's team CRDL again, isn't it?" Velvet's silence was all the answer that Coco needed. "Those bastards. They really shouldn't treat you like this, Velvet."

"I-I'm sure they have good reason to dislike a faunus like me," the rabbit eared girl stated.

"You know that's not true. No one, and I mean _no one_ has a good reason to hate an entire race of people. That's racist, and is far too juvenile to exist in this day and age."

"B-but the White Fang and other groups are..."

"Are you a part of the White Fang?" Coco asked.

Velvet was taken aback by the question. "W-well...no, I'm not."

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about anything. That's just profiling and stereotyping when you assume that one person is just like his or her race or nationality. You are _you_, Velvet. You are a wonderful person, and everyone that has an ounce of intelligence can see that." Coco chuckled. "And if Cardin has proved anything, it's that he doesn't have much in the way of intelligence."

Velvet looked up and stared into her own reflection in Coco's glasses. "But, I didn't say that Cardin had anything to do with..."

"Sweetie, please, don't try to hide it. He has been more trouble for you than any other person we've ever met." She sighed. "And I've had enough out of him. I'm going to pay him a visit." She stood up and started to make her way to the door.

"W-wait!" Velvet cried out. "What are you gonna do?"

"Kick his ass," Coco said without hesitation.

"You can't do that! What if you get into trouble?"

Pausing, Coco turned to face Velvet. "He needs to be taught a lesson. How else do you think he'll ever learn to leave you alone?"

Velvet sat silently for a moment. "I don't want anyone else to get dragged into my social problems." Velvet started to toy with her hair shyly. "These are my problems, not yours."

Coco sighed once again. _This girl is so stressful sometimes,_ she thought to herself. _Not that I mind._ Returning to her place on Velvet's bed, Coco nodded. "Fine, I won't beat him to a pulp. And, after I explain to Fox and Yatsuhashi what you've been doing today, I'll be sure that they also don't _trouble_ our dear Cardin."

Velvet nodded with a slight smile. "Thank you."

"_However_, I do so on one condition."

The rabbit faunus returned to looking nervous. "W-what?"

Coco removed her glasses, allowing Velvet to see her rarely visible brown eyes; they shined with care, compassion, love, and a sense of dedication towards her timid team mate. "One day, you are going to need to stand up to Cardin. I don't care if all you do is tell him to _bugger off_, or whatever it is you say in your homeland. I just want you to stand up for yourself." Leaning forward, Coco wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and held her tightly much to Velvet's surprise. Squeezing ever so slightly more, she whispered, "You're too shy, sweetie."

Velvet nodded and returned the hug. "I'll try my best."

Parting after several minutes, Coco looked into Velvet's eyes and smiled. "Now, show me that adorable smile of yours!" Unable to resist, Velvet gave her leader a genuinely happy smile. "There's my little Bun-Bun!" She gave Velvet a quick peck of a kiss on the cheek before she leapt up and spun happily before making her way to the door.

Velvet, still smiling, scoffed at her leader. "Can we please stop with the _cutesy_ nicknames?"

"Not on your cute little life, Honey-Bun!"

* * *

The next day, Velvet found herself trapped outside of Oobleck's classroom. She was forced to repeat the first year class because, out of all the subjects in her curriculum, she was surprisingly mediocre at History. Last year this wasn't that much of a problem, but now that she was repeating the course, she was stuck in the same class with Cardin Winchester, who now had her cowering up against the wall after class. "Where do you think you're going, freak?" he asked her.

Velvet shivered with terror, unable to find a way out of the situation. "Please," she said meekly. "Stop."

He and his team all laughed. "Look at that," Cardin said. "She still thinks she's people!"

Velvet flinched at the insult. _Stand up for yourself_, Coco had said. Steeling herself as best as she could, she turned to face Cardin and gave him her best stern look. "Leave me a-alone," she said weakly.

"Oh, are we back talking now?"

Putting more iron into her voice, she repeated, "Leave me alone."

"You hear that? She's trying to be scary!"

Anger swelled up within her. For once in her life, it was a true, unfiltered anger. Losing her temper for the briefest of moments, she yelled, "I said leave me alone! Bugger off you impudent twit!"

Cardin flinched in surprise before he himself became angry. "Listen here, you, I'm not gonna ta..."

"Velvet!" came the voice of Coco. Sliding her weaponized handbag across the floor, she gave her rabbit eared friend a wink. "You can borrow my bag if you want."

Velvet picket it up as it reached her feet, and without any thought what so ever, she swung upward with it...

Clipping Cardin right in the groin. His voice went a couple of octaves higher as he yelped in pain before collapsing to the ground, holding his manhood in his hands in a poor attempt to sooth the pain. "Now, bugger off!" Velvet repeated before she moved to meet up with Coco.

She returned the bag to her team mate and kept walking past her. Coco, resisting every urge in her body to laugh as hard as she could, simply lower her glasses slightly and gave the rest of team CRDL a universal hand sign; _I'm watching you_. Following after Velvet, she clapped a hand on the shorter girl's back. "See, it's not that hard to do is it?"

Velvet, having calmed down, looked nervously at Coco. "You don't think I hurt him too bad, do you? I hope I didn't hurt him too bad."

Coco laughed. "I will never understand that brain of yours, Bun-Bun. But, if it makes you feel any better, I think he's learned a valuable lesson today." She shook her head silently, though, thinking, _Such a sweet girl; concerning herself with the wellbeing of the man who torments her. Give her a serial killer as a prisoner and she'll see to it that he'll be taken care of._

Velvet truly was, even in anger, the nicest girl around.

* * *

_Song: Too Shy-Kajagoogoo_

**Author's Notes**

I'm so sorry that this short, short tidbit of a story is so freaking late! I did everything I could to finish this, and the other _four_ stories of this series by last Saturday, but the weather was having NONE OF IT! My power was in a state of limbo, and because of the coldness and lack of power I even had to stay at my friend's apartment for two days. I was busy getting stuff caught up since I got home this past Monday, and I still have way too much shit to do! I will do everything in my power to finish this series of stories by the end of this week...but we have more snow coming tonight and I am praying that my power doesn't go out again. Please, God, let me finish these freaking stories!

Still writing...well...EVERYTHING. I feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew. I got this, Witch Hunter Ruby, Eternity Rising (which I am still writing, just very slowly,) Rebellion, possibly more A Rose by Any Other Name, as well as the possibility of another spin off from The Longest Night, _in addition_ to my original stories (which are too great in number to truly explain) that I've been working tirelessly on for the better part of 6-8 years...what have I done to myself?

No rest for the wicked, I suppose. Leave a review to let me know what you think, and I'll have the "Wednesday" chapter done as soon as possible...it's already late by over a week, so what the hell, right?

Till next time!


End file.
